Sticks And Stones May Break My Bones, You're Words Will Always Save Me
by GleekOut91
Summary: Beca and Chloe have been dating for a few months but something is keeping Beca from going all in when it comes to their relationship. Until one fateful night forces Beca to reveal the demons from her past. In typical Chloe fashion, the Bella's resident redhead faces the revelation head on, and helps to heal Barden's badass DJ in the process. One-shot, Warning: Mentions of Abuse.
**Hey guys. So this is a prompt that has been sitting unfinished on my laptop for quite some time that I haven't had the motivation or creative flow to finish. I've had a lot going on recently and I've just been mentally drained. But a conversation I had recently inspired me to finish off the last stretch. If you like it, I'd love to hear your thoughts, if not, I sincerely apologize for having wasted your time.**

She didn't know why Chloe Beale had chosen to be her girlfriend, but she had, and to Beca Mitchell that very thought was confusing as hell and also, pretty awesome. Confusing for many reason, a lot of which had to do with the fact that Chloe was they type of girl every guy, or in this case, girl wanted. She was smart, cheerful, incredibly beautiful, endlessly optimistic and on top of all that, she was very sweet, caring and open to everyone she met. Which was the complete opposite of Beca.

The brunette was incredibly smart sure, she had good grades and an amazingly quick witted tongue. But unlike Chloe, Beca was much more reserved and closed off. She kept everyone at arms length regardless of whether they were a stranger, or even one of the few friends she had. She never let people get too close and she preferred to keep to her own company rather than put herself out there.

She was a loner and her emo-esque appearance was somewhat of a shield to help keep people out of her bubble, for the most part. In high school, the ear spikes, tattoos, heavy eyeliner, plaid shirts, combat boots and ripped jeans gave off the impression that she was trouble and the rumours that had circulated about her helped add fuel to that fire. None of them were true, but Beca never felt the need to correct anyone because that would mean actually talking to someone and all she had wanted to do at the time was survive long enough to get the hell out of her hometown and away from everyone that knew her, or at least thought they knew her.

Her past was just one giant blur of heartbreak and disappointment and many other negative things Beca tried to forget about daily. Something which didn't go unnoticed by Chloe. The redhead was an open book, anything you wanted to know she would willing offer up on a plate. From the fact that she grew up with two older brothers in a luxurious house near the water with its own dock in Tampa Bay, to the fact she got the scar on her forehead when she crashed her bike on the driveway as a kid.

She would even tell you about how she lost her virginity in the back of a Ford pickup truck at a tailgate party after a high school football game to her then boyfriend. Yeah, Chloe was that open. Which made things difficult for Beca because she couldn't answer her girlfriends questions. Whenever Chloe would ask about her family or her high school days, the younger girl would just shrug it off and say 'there's nothing to tell'. Vague answers were the best she could do, anything to avoid the inevitable pity or Chloe's immediate removal from Beca's life if she found out how much of a loser her girlfriend really was.

At Barden, Beca had manage to reinvent herself somewhat. Nobody knew her so she didn't have to worry about what people thought about her. At Barden she was just the local student DJ who kept to herself. No rumours, no stories nothing. She was just Beca, and that was good enough for her, Not so much Chloe, who was getting frustrated at her girlfriends seemingly lack of a life prior to Barden. But she didn't push it. She knew she was lucky to even be as close as she was to the DJ, she didn't want to push too hard and end up pushing her away.

If she'd learned anything from spending time with Beca and the rest of the Bella's, it was that Beca didn't open up easily, and she didn't people in, if at all. She knew she was privileged, she just wished she understood why. Why was her girlfriend so closed off? Why was she so reluctant to share anything about her life? So she did the only thing she could think of, she waited, patiently, hoping that soon, Beca would give her even just a nugget.

So, that night, at a blowout at one of Barden's many sorority houses, Chloe partied it up with the Bella's, while Beca did her thing where Luke had set up the DJ station. In her short time at the university, Beca's sets had become notorious around campus. Her mixes were hugely popular, but even with her talent she still hadn't managed to endear herself to the masses. Her standoffish personality made it difficult for people to relate to her. Luckily the Bella's had grown accustomed to it and just accepted it for what it was, which thankfully meant that Beca wasn't completely alone outside of Chloe.

As she scrolled through her mixes on Luke's laptop, she couldn't help but catch sight of Chloe's ex boyfriend Tom glaring at her from across the room. The guy hated her with a passion, he thought she was a loser who didn't deserve Chloe, and while she couldn't argue with that, she really could do without his attitude anytime they were in the same room. She could deal with the name calling and the put downs, she'd had enough of it from the popular kids at her high school who were unperturbed by the rumours about her. What she couldn't deal with, was the fact that he wouldn't stop hassling Chloe.

Any chance he got he tried to win her back or somehow coax her into talking to him by playing into her often times too soft nature. But Beca didn't care about that, she just wanted him to leave Chloe alone for the redheads sake. Too many times she had told the DJ of how she was sick of Tom trying to win her over or interfering in their relationship, and while Beca was forever grateful that Chloe cared enough about her that she didn't want to break up with her, the wounded part of her that lived deep down buried beneath all the scars couldn't help but feel like her girlfriends life would be better off without her in.

She hadn't failed to hear the whispers of people wondering why someone like Chloe old be with a girl like her. Why the pretty, popular Bella would willingly attach herself to the closed off alt girl who considered smiling to be of such a great strain when scowling consumed far less energy to pull off. She was a loser, she knew that she just wished Chloe didn't have to put up with the whispering.

It bothered Chloe sure, but not because she cared about what people thought, it bothered her because the things people were saying and assuming were untrue. They thought Beca was a bitch, and to the outside world it might seem that way, but to Chloe, Beca was incredibly sweet and caring and protective. Sure there were still parts of her that were closed off even to Chloe but the redhead could hardly blame the DJ. While they had known each other for a while, realistically, they had only been together for a very short amount of time, a handful of months really.

For most of that, they'd just been casually dating and it gradually shifted into a relationship. They'd yet to be intimate though Chloe was fine with taking things slow for a change. Unlike with Tom there was something about Beca that went beyond physical attraction and Chloe didn't want to case that away by coming on too strong. Although she couldn't be 100% sure just yet, she was pretty confident that Beca felt the same way.

So Chloe walked with her head held high past the whispering onlookers who deemed who she dated their business, and proudly kissed Beca in the middle of the quad in front of everyone, even Tom. Because while Chloe may be popular and enjoyed the social side of what that brought her, she wasn't shallow or conceited and believe it or not, she didn't care much for the opinions of people who weren't close friends, family, or Beca. However, while Chloe was fine with it, she failed to notice that this ruffled some feathers.

Outside dancing by the pool, Chloe lapped up the her girlfriends latest DJ set, savouring in the new mixes as she partied it up with Aubrey, Stacie, Jessica and Ashley. As she finished the last sip of her drink, she checked the time, knowing that Beca would be taking a breather soon. Turning to Aubrey she excused herself and made her way over to the designated bar area and picked up a water. Chloe loved her jiggle juice but she didn't want to get tipsy or drunk.

She had a Russian Lit class in the morning it was difficult enough trying to understand it sober, let alone hungover with the liquid contents of the night before still floating through her system. Just as she was gulping down some water, she felt the presence of someone looming over her and by the shadow now being cast over her, she knew one thing for certain, it was Beca. Turning around she came face to face with non other than her ex.

"Chloe, can we talk?" Tom asked, half a red solo cup of beer still in his hand. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and knew that he'd probably had more than his fair share of beers and whiskey chasers. Sighing, she brushed her hair back and glanced up at the man she used to call her boyfriend before casting an eye over towards the DJ area where Beca was watching things with a careful eye.

"What do you want Tom? We've said everything we need to say to each other, over and over, and over again and nothing I've said has changed. So what, what could you possibly have to say to me?" Chloe asked, her tone displaying just how fed up she was with the entire situation. Tom ruffled his hair as she glanced around at the crowd and then turned his attention back to her.

"Not here it's too loud, can we go out front?" He asked shoving his free hand into the pocket of his jeans. With a resigned nod of her head, Chloe followed him through the house and out towards the front, stepping out the door and onto the grass. It was slightly less noisy on this side of the house, but Chloe could still feel the pumping bass from her girlfriends mixes from where she stood.

Tom stood in front of her tossing his hair as he thought about what it was he was going to say. Honestly Chloe didn't care, because she'd heard it all before. It was like Groundhog Day with him, it was the same pointless argument over and over. He would tell her how sorry he was, and how great they were together, then when Chloe would rebuff him, he would lose his temper and blow off about how Beca wasn't good enough for her and that would be the end of discussion,

She was sick of the routine of it all, she just wanted Tom to leave her and Beca alone. The fact of the matter was, Tom didn't care about Chloe, he just cared about appearances. He didn't want just any girl, he wanted the most popular, because that boosted his appeal. The guy would often show up at parties with Chloe on his arm and ditch her until as soon as they stepped in the.

Sure he had been sweet and charming when they first met, but Chloe quickly learned of the man that was underneath and she didn't like it one bit. She didn't want to be someone's arm candy, she wanted to be somebody's girlfriend, two halves of a whole, soulmates and all that jazz. She wanted a real relationship with real feelings and the sense of security that came with knowing somebody felt the same way and cared about your wellbeing.

With Beca she had found that. Sure the DJ wasn't the most expressive with her emotions and she was still working on breaking down all of the tiny brunettes barriers and walls, but Chloe felt like she was really getting somewhere, at least if Beca's actions were anything to go by. See Beca treated Chloe like a Queen. When they arrived at a party, Beca would take Chloe's jacket and stash it somewhere safe before going to get her a drink.

When Chloe would get just a little too wound up about upcoming a cappella meets, Beca would take her aside and calm her down, usually take her for a quiet picnic by the water just down a little from the Bella house, away from the chaos and talk of competitions and routines. Those little things, were major in Chloe's eyes, because while Beca would pass it off as noting, to Chloe it meant the world. That was what a true relationship was about, and Chloe was always made sure to show the DJ how much she appreciated it.

Relationships were about making the other feel comfortable and confident, like you could take on the whole world. Beca wasn't really one for PDA but she never complained when Chloe showered her affection in front of the Bella's or out in the quad because the DJ knew it was in the redheads nature to be affectionate, whether publicly or in private. Likewise Chloe knew that when Beca was working on her mixes and other music, she gave her the space to work without interruption, just brought her food as a reminder to eat when she got a little too wrapped up in her work.

It was all about balance. Things were a little off kilter at the moment, mainly because, while Beca knew everything about Chloe the same couldn't be said about what the redhead knew about the tiny DJ. But Chloe had to accept the fact that not everyone was as open and forthcoming as she was, some people needed a little more time to come around and she knew, deep down, when Beca was ready, she would reveal more of herself to her. It was a process, but things were progressing and Chloe couldn't be happier. Which was why she decided that she would do the talking, and Tom would realise once and for all things were over.

"Don't bother saying anything Tom, I could probably recite the list of topics you're gonna touch upon in your latest grand speech anyways so let me save you the trouble," she said her eyes set and posture taking on a steady stance. "We, are done, over, finished. There is no us, not now, not ever. There was barely an us when we were together." Tom frowned at her words. Usually Chloe just let him ramble, this was not what he was expecting, and Chloe could tell, this was her chance to finally be heard.

"The entire time we were together, you treated me like I was some fancy trophy to flaunt in front of your family and friends and then toss aside when you got bored. But guess what Tom, I'm not a trophy, I'm a person with real feelings and I deserve to be treated that way. I deserve to be treated with respect," she spat, the veins in her neck popping out as she spoke. Tom scoffed at her words, his face scrunching up in disgust.

"What you mean like Beca?" He sneered, "FYI Chloe, she's just a loser dyke with ow self esteem trying to latch on to the only chance she has of being somebody." Chloe's brow furrowed in anger at this. She could take Tom shooting pot shots at her, but she wouldn't tolerate him speaking ill of Beca, not when the DJ had done nothing to deserve it.

"The only nobody around here is you Tom. Do you think people give a shit about you or who your are? The only thing they care about is your name and the advantages that brings by being your friend. Your Daddy's money paid for everything you have here, your fancy car, your snotty friends, your spot on the basketball team, hell it'll probably pay for your first job right out of college." Chloe could see Tom's blood boiling the more she spoke and it just egged her own.

"Beca might not have a rich Daddy or be some big shot athlete around campus, but at you know what, unlike you she's gonna be somebody someday and she'll have earned it," Chloe stated matter of factly, because she believed what she was saying. Beca was incredibly talented and driven, there was no doubt in her mind that the DJ was destined for great things.

"And she unlike you, she treats me with the respect I deserve. She takes care about me and actually asks about you day. She celebrates my accomplishments with me and listens to me when I talk. You and everyone else around here might have your opinions or judgements about her but guess what, I don't care. Because I know who the real Beca is and the real Beca, is twice the person you will ever be." Chloe stepped closer to Tom so that they were almost toe to toe and glare up at him.

"Now I have been more than accommodating in letting you say your piece time and again, but I am done Tom. If you keep harassing me, or Beca, I will file complaint." With that said, Chloe made to turn and leave but before she was out of reach, Tom gripped her by the wrist and yanked her back, his eyes burning with fire, no doubt amplified by the alcohol coursing through his system.

"No, we're not done," he whispered low and menacingly. Chloe tried to loosen his grip and free her arm, but she couldn't, and when she realised how angry he was after her little speech she began to panic and plead with him to just let her go. But Tom was having none of it, there was no way he was walking away a loser. Chloe thought Tom was going to do something stupid, until a familiar voice called out she felt relief settle through her.

"Let her go Tom." The jock turned his head to see Beca walking towards them, her, stones faced as her gaze cut right through him. Chloe could feel his grip slacken as he was momentarily distracted and used that opportunity to rip her arm from away from his hold and escape. Beca's eyes widened when she saw Tom make to grab the redhead again and the DJ quickly stepped forward and socked him in the jaw, causing him to stumble back in shock.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER AGAIN!" She growled before turning on her heel and lacing her hand with her girlfriends, leading her back into the house and away from Tom. Once inside and in a relatively secluded part of the house Beca checked Chloe over for injuries, her thumb softly caressing the angry red marks left on her wrist from Tom.

"You okay?" Beca asked as she tucked a strand of red hair behind the other Bella's ear. Chloe just nodded as she took a few deep calming breaths. When her brain finally registered everything that'd happened, she wrapped her arms tight around Beca's neck and held her close, the tiny DJ reciprocating the embrace by wrapping her arms around the other girls waist.

"Thank you," Chloe whispered to which Beca pulled back, pressing a kiss to her girlfriends lips. "You don't need to thank me, I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Beca replied, a cheeky grin on her lips before her face turned serious again. "Do you want to go back out to the party or..." She trailed off, leaving the decision up to the redhead who glance around before shaking her head in the negative.

"No. My party mood has sort of died out. I think I'm just gonna head back to the house. Jess has an early class tomorrow so I'm pretty sure if I say I'm leaving she'll come with," Chloe said and Beca just nodded. While the redhead went to fetch her friend, Beca retrieved her jacket for her and kissed her goodbye, making her promise to text her and let her know that they both got home safe. And Chloe promised, as long as Beca to wake her up when she got home. After the girls left, Beca made her way back to the DJ station, not missing the death glare being sent her way by a now completely drunk Tom. When would he ever learn.

At about 2:00, Luke decided to call it a night with the DJ set and Beca was more than happy to head for home. Chloe had texted her a while ago letting her know that she and Jessica had gotten home and Beca wanted nothing more than to just climb into bed and sleep. Pulling her jacket on, she exited the party through the gate at the back of the house that led to a quiet back road behind all the houses, the quickest way to the Bella house which was about a block away.

Most people would avoid quiet, lonely areas, but Beca relished the sense of isolation, she didn't fear it, in fact she found comfort it in, because for those moments, she didn't have to worry about anyone or anything. In her younger days, the quiet and the loneliness had been a safety net for her. Nobody could hurt her in the dark, or so she thought.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone to check for any messages or missed calls, finding a cute little message from Chloe telling her that she was waiting and that she missed her already. Beca grinned and then stuffed the phone back in her pocket and continuing her track. Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps from behind and she slowed her movement for a second to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

The footsteps continued and Beca's heart began to beat faster knowing that someone was following her. She swallowed thickly and began to stick up the pace only to hear a familiar voice call out her name, the speech slightly slurred but it didn't hide the venom the tone held as her name past the persons lips. Turning around, Beca came face to face with Tom who was stood watching her, swaying slightly as his gaze seared through her.

"You ruined everything," he said, Beca just staring him down with a cautious look on her face. She could tell from his demeanour that he was looking for a fight and it unsettled her, sending shivers down her spine. She recognised the intent that his body language gave off because she had seen it too many times before. As she watched him, she tried to gauge what his movements would be, or if there was a way to escape. Sure she could throw a punch, but she wasn't stupid. Tom was an athlete who probably benched more than she weighed. A punch from her might bruise him, but a punch from him would take her down.

"Just go home Tom, you're drunk," she replied, trying to keep her voice steady, but she obviously failed as the jock began to chuckle, moving closer and closer to her. Beca took a step back, she contemplated running, but she couldn't she was frozen. Shouting for help wasn't an option because her stupid pride wouldn't let her, she'd rather take what was coming to her than give him the satisfaction of seeing her beg for mercy.

"No. No I'm not going anywhere till I put you in your place," he snarled stepping right up into her personal space, the smell of whiskey and beer wafting from his breath. Beca planted her feet, her expression changing to that of pure hatred as she looked up at him. Squaring her shoulders she clenched her fists and gazed right up into his eyes.

"Well I'm not giving Chloe up, especially not to a jackass like you. So whatever you're going to do, make it worth your while, cause we both know I'm not walking away." Tom's nostrils flared, his blood pumping with rage as the alcohol filtered through his system, pushing him to that proverbial edge. With one crack of his knuckles, it was go time.

Chloe was sitting in the living room, a hot coco cradled between her hands as she aimlessly flicked through Netflix, waiting patiently for Beca to return home. It was 4 in the morning and she was growing anxious as the DJ had texted two hours ago to say she was on the way home and still nothing. Jess and Stacie had told her not to worry, it was a college party, nobody ever returned home when they say they will.

But Chloe knew Beca better than that. She knew that the brunette wasn't the type to get caught up in the party atmosphere, preferring instead to hole up in her room making new mixes. So to say she was concerned would be an understatement, but at the same time, she didn't want to be and overdramatic mess until she was certain that something was actually wrong. So she continued to flick through her options on the screen, finally settling on some Kate Hudson rom com.

As she took another sip of her hot chocolate, she heard the sound of a key unlocking the sliding doors in the kitchen at the back of the house and clunky boots stepping inside the house. In that moment Chloe knew Beca was home. Putting her coco down on the coffee table, she stood up and tossed the blanket covering her legs aside and made her way towards the kitchen. As she passed the threshold she flicked on the lights and a wide smile on her face that slipped when her eyes finally registered what was in front of her.

"Oh my God! Bec's!" Chloe gasped as she dashed over to the kitchen island where her girlfriend was leaning heavily against it, trying to keep herself upright. Blood was dripping from her face onto the counter and her clothes were dishevelled and dirty. The brunette kept a protective arm up around her ribs, her breathing laboured and her head bowed. When Chloe was by her side, the ginger gently cupped Beca's face in her hands and turned it up towards her line of sight, but it wasn't gentle enough as the action elicited a hiss of pain from the DJ.

"Oh baby," Chloe sobbed as tears fell down her cheeks, blue eyes scanning over the countless bruises and cuts that littered her girlfriends face. Beca had a nasty gash just over her left eye that was so bad, her whole eye was swollen shut and her right eye could barely open. Her lip was busted open, her nose as dripping blood and her jaw and cheek were both badly bruised and beginning to swell.

When Chloe glanced down she noticed that the knuckles on Beca's left hand were grazed and bloodied, she'd obviously tried to put up a fight, but what worried her most was the way her girlfriend was protecting her ribs. Chloe knew that if they were broken, they needed to be looked at by a doctor as there was a chance that Beca could suffer internal damage such as a punctured lung.

"Who did his to you?" Chloe asked, her voice displaying her anger. Beca just shook her head as best she could before averting her gaze to the floor. "It doesn't matter," was her response. Chloe gaped at her, wide eyed as moved even closer to the DJ. "If course it matters, whoever did this needs to be locked up." Beca grimaced and began to double over and groan in pain, the only thing stopping her being the kitchen island she was propped up against. Chloe immediately looped her arm around her waist and pratically carried her to the living room couch, sitting down before she perched herself on the coffee table directly in front of her girlfriend, wiping the tears from her face as Beca wiped at some of the blood dripping from her nose.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Chloe sighed, as she reached out a hand and gently stroked what she could of her girlfriends face, the action illicit get a hiss from the DJ who shook her head at the mere thought of it. "No, no hospital," she mumbled as she tried to sit a little straighter and failing miserably. Chloe's brow furrowed at this and she became more defiant in her approach.

"Yes hospital. Beca you need professional medical attention. This isn't gonna get fixed with some band aids and ice, you could have broken bones or internal bleeding," Chloe's tone clearly emphasising her insistence on the matter. But Beca didn't budge, she just shook her head and whispered another solemn no. At this Chloe began to shift from sympathetic to hysterical. Her girlfriend was turning medical assistance, why? Then the questions began to fly and Beca's patience began to wear thin as Chloe kept pushing the matter. Who did it? Why won't you get help? Why are you being so stubborn, until finally, she snapped.

"BECAUSE I'M USED TO IT OKAY!" Is that what you want to hear? Does that answer your question?" Beca's face was red from the exertion of having shouted her response to her girlfriends myriad of questions, which in her current state felt more like pestering. But even in her state of flustered pain and laboured breathing, she couldn't miss the look of pure shock on Chloe's face, from both the outburst and what it implied.

"W-what do you mean you're used to it?" Chloe asked, her voice trembling as she spoke due to her mind conjuring up millions of theories that brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes that were on the verge of coming out. Beca sat silently, breathing deeply, trying to calm herself and somehow smooth her pain. In that moment Jessica appeared in the doorway having been awoken, no doubt having been sent to investigate by the other Bella's. The blonde hesitated in the doorway, one hand resting against the frame.

"Is everything okay?" She asked hesitantly, directing her question to Chloe who was in her direct line of sight. The ginger just shook her head and curtly told her fellow Bella to leave them be. Not needing any other incentive to vacate the room, Jessica left, giving them he privacy they clearly wanted, at least from what Chloe's body language suggested.

Once Jessica was gone, Chloe stood from the coffee table and moved to the couch, taking a seat right next to Beca and wrapping an arm around her girlfriends back and rubbing it softly, hoping the comforting action would coax and answer from the DJ before Chloe's brain sent her rabid thoughts into overdrive. Beca on the other was battling a suffocating internal battle.

On the one hand she wanted to curl up into a ball and die. To forget about what she had said, to drop the conversation and never acknowledge what she had said again. She never wanted to have this discussion. But on the other hand, the tired, beaten down side of her felt the soothing warmth of Chloe's presence and wanted nothing more than to just open up and be honest, trust her and finally fully invest in the relationship. Gazing up and looking at her girlfriend through her one good eye, she saw the tears in Chloe's eyes and in that moment she saw the depth of the gingers care and worry, and she decided, it was time to be honest.

"I didn't have a happy, carefree childhood. My Mom committed suicide when I was five and my loving, alcoholic father, pretty much blamed me and beat the shit out of me almost every day after that," she managed to say through gritted teeth. Chloe choked back a sob that threaten to burst out at what she heard, her heart breaking at the pain and honesty in her girlfriends words. Edging closer to Beca so that they were literally side by side, Chloe wrapped her arm tight around the DJ's waist cocooning her in a safe embrace as her other hand rested on Beca's thigh rubbing soothing patterns.

"It started off as small stuff, a slap across the face or pushing me to the floor, and then as I got older and his drinking got worse, the hits got harder and more frequent," Beca said, her voice trembling as she tried desperately not to breakdown. "Light bruises turned into broken bones, and tears turned into a bloody nose," Beca chuckled bitterly, gesturing to her face and its current state.

Chloe, who was struggling to hold it together, turned her head and rested her face against the back of Beca's shoulder so her girlfriend wouldn't see her tears escape, and then tightened her hold. Her heart was literally breaking at the thought of a small helpless Beca taking a hit from an angry grown man who didn't know how to channel his pain, so he took it out on a defenceless child.

"When I was old enough to realise he was gonna beat me regardless of whether I was good or bad, I decided to make it worth his while, sarcastic comments were particularly infuriating. It was stupid but at least if I wound him up enough, I could somehow console myself with the thought that it was my fault, I made him do it." Chloe shook her head in and anger and then pressed a kiss to her girlfriends shoulder and then her temple, resting their for a moment.

"No, no you did not deserve what that man did to you. Nobody deserves to be treated that way," Chloe whispered as she pulled back, gazing at her girlfriends profile and then reaching up to wipe her own tears. She could be sad later, right now she needed to be strong for Beca. The DJ winced again in pain before swallowing thickly a tear finally slipping past her defences and down her cheek. Chloe reached up and gently wiped it away and then tucked brown hair behind a dainty ear so she could see her girlfriend better.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She asked, her voice soft as she spoke as she reached down and laced her hand with Beca's. The DJ just shrugged and expelled a breath, her eyes lingering on their joined hands. "Cause you're perfect, and you deserve better than damaged goods," Beca sighed. When those words passed the DJ's lips, Chloe shook her head in utter discontent at what she heard and she gently cupped her girlfriends in her hands and turned her so her head so they were facing each one another.

"No Beca you are not damaged goods. You are one of the smartest, most talented, loyal, caring people I know. You treat me better than anyone ever has and you couldn't do any of that if you were damaged," Chloe stated resolutely, a tear escaping her as, for the first time, she saw something she'd never seen before in Beca's eyes, fear, and vulnerability. Then Beca spoke.

"No, I'm a loser. I keep everyone at arms length, I don't trust anyone, I'm a social outcast. Hell even the school nerds picked on me in high school. The ones that were brave enough to try anyways. The others feared me cause they believed the stupid rumour that I was part of some street fight club. I'm not good enough for you, I'm a nobody with too much fucked up emotional baggage," Beca cried bitterly. It was then Chloe rested their foreheads together, tears streaming down her face as she brought both hands up and cupped the back of Beca's neck, hearing the words Beca whispered.

"People like me, we're not meant to be happy, we're not meant to be with amazing girls like you." It was in that moment Chloe realised two things, one, that Beca's badass demeanour was a defence, if people couldn't get close to her, they couldn't hurt her or cause her harm like her bastard of a father had. This in turned made Chloe love Beca even more because it dawned on her that Beca had let her defences down around her, she trusted her, maybe even loved her. And two, she knew who was responsible for the assault on her girlfriend. Cupping Beca's bruised and battered face in the palm of her hands, Chloe gazed at Beca with a serious look.

"Tom did this to you didn't he?" She said, not needing an answer but hoping Beca would confirm it at the very least. The DJ didn't see any anything, just gave a slight tip of her head. At this Chloe closed her eyes and screwed them shut, the very idea that her ex would do something like this causing her pain. Inhaling a deep breath to suppress her rage towards Tom, Chloe focused on Beca and stroked her thumbs across her cheeks, careful not to cause her pain.

"Beca, listen to me, you are the best thing that has ever happened to. You have made me feel so happy, and special, nobody has ever done that for me before. Especially not Tom," Chloe said, her ocean blue eyes burning with rage. "And your Dad, what he did to you, it makes me physically sick just thinking about it," she sobbed, swallowing on the bile that rose up in her throat when she imagined the horrible things that had happened to Beca over the years.

For once, the usually sarcastic, witty, opinionated DJ had nothing to say, instead she just leaned into the comfort being offered to her, allowing her tears to fall, which was a big deal for Beca. She never showed vulnerability to anyone, not even Chloe up until this point. If this, along with the major reveal of the DJ's difficult. and painful past, wasn't a sign of major trust, then Chloe didn't know what was. Gazing over her girlfriends bloodied and bruised face, Chloe rested her forehead against Beca's.

"Please let me take you to the hospital. I need you to be okay," she whispered, lacing her hand with her girlfriends and giving it a reassuring squeeze that everything would in fact be okay if she let her take care of her. Reluctantly, Beca nodded her head, receiving a kiss on the cheek in return. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna change and grab my car keys." As soon as the words left her mouth, Chloe was off the couch and bounding up the stairs, and after a quick change and informing at least one of the Bella's where she was going, she was back down the stairs and guiding Beca out into the car.

The ride to hospital was silent, Chloe kept her eyes focused on the road while Beca sat anxiously in the passenger seat. She hated hospitals, the just reminded her of all the times she had to lie about what happened so she wouldn't get put into care. Of all the broken bones she'd had reset and cuts she'd had stitched because her own father couldn't stand her existence.

Chloe sensed the DJ's unease and reached across the centre console, taking Beca's hand in hers and lacing their fingers. Beca continued to remain silent, but the little squeeze Chloe felt brought a small smile to her lips. It didn't take long for the local hospital to come into view and Chloe parked the car in the nearest parking spot, helping Beca out of the passenger seat and inside.

The nurse in the ER reception audibly gasped when she looked up and saw the DJ's bloodied and battered face and without further question, guided the pair into an exam room, handing Chloe the forms to fill out while they waited for the doctor. The ginger instantly filled out everything they needed for Beca's hospital records, with the DJ's help and without even asking, filled out her own details under the emergency contacts. When she was finished, she turned in the forms at the reception desk and then returned to the room and tried to keep Beca distracted until the doctor arrived. Rather unfortunately the pain in the DJ's ribs seemed to be doing just that.

"Rebeca Mitchell," the doctor said as he walked into the room, his focus aimed down at the chart in his hands. As soon as he made his presence known, Beca quickly reached over and grabbed a hold of Chloe's hand, who had been in the process of moving out of the way to give the doctor room to do his job. The tug she felt instantly pulled her back to her position standing right next to Beca who's gaze never left the doctor, but Chloe could tell by her body language that she was anxious and uncomfortable and if Beca needed her to hold her hand and make her feel safe, then they would have to have security physically remove her before she would move again.

"It's Beca, she prefers Beca," Chloe corrected. The doctor just tipped his head at her and then turned his attention back to his patient, who seemed to he more than eager to get the entire exam over and done with. Chloe meanwhile, had taken to rubbing soothing patterns on the back of her girlfriends hand with her thumb, hoping that the soft ministrations would somehow keep her grounded make the entire situation easier somehow.

"Okay Beca, can you tell me what happened?" The doctor asked as he pulled out a pair of latex gloves and snapped them on in that really obnoxious all doctors seemed to do on tv shows and began gently poking and prodding at the DJ's face to check for any broken bones or other issues that might might be going on beneath the surface. Beca grimaced and pulled back multiple times from his touch.

"I got jumped on my way from a party," she eventually replied in a voice a rely above a whisper. Chloe scoffed at this, her frustration at her girlfriends withholding of information getting to her. "She got beat up by my jackass of a jealous ex boyfriend," Chloe supplied, the doctors mouth bobbing up and down not quite sure what to say while Beca just seemed even more uncomfortable than she was before.

Beca was used to withholding the truth or even outright lying to doctors in order to prevent further questioning on many of her trips to the hospital over the years. It was just easier than constantly having to come up with elaborate stories to cover up what her father did to her every day. Sometimes, depending on the doctor, even outright refusing to speak worked.

"Okay, there's a lot of bruising and swelling but nothing seems to be broken. The cut above you're eye is gonna need to be stitched. Can you take off your shirt so I can check your ribs?" He asked, noticing how she had been holding them. Chloe reluctantly released her hold on Beca's hand, intending to give her privacy but instead, the DJ stopped her and gazed up at her with her one good eye.

Considering they had never slept together and Beca had never even changed in front of Chloe, the redhead was slightly taken aback when her girlfriend prevented her from leaving. And Beca knew, she knew by the look in Chloe's eyes that the ginger wasn't expecting it, and she didn't blame her, because Beca had spent months avoiding intimate situations so she could keep hidden the years of abuse she suffered at the hands of her father. The secrets she had purposely avoided talking to Chloe about it.

Sure she had opened up to her girlfriend earlier and finally revealed to her the very reason why she was this emotionally fucked up, distant loner, but saying it was very different to actually seeing it. Once Chloe saw over a decades worth of scars, everything would be real, her past would finally be a part of her present. Maybe it was time to be brave and risk putting it all out there. Chloe had been nothing but kind and affectionate with her, always honest and always, always patient.

"Yeah, sure," Beca finally said as she tried and failed to remove her jacket until Chloe intervened and the doctor, with the DJ's consent, helped her to take it off. Luckily she had worn a button down plaid shirt and after some nervous fidgeting with the buttons, and a deep breath that hurt more than it helped, they finally got her shirt off. Chloe choked back a silent sob when her eyes roamed over the scars that littered Beca's porcelain skin.

There were welt scars from her fathers belt buckle, one of his favourite weapons, and lashing scars from a telephone cord. There were burn scars obviously from a cigarette and some scars ran deeper than others, obviously the result of having been stitched back together. Chloe hated it, she hated every single one of them, she hated the fact that her girlfriend had these constant reminders of her shitty childhood. She wanted nothing more than to make them go away, but she couldn't, so instead, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the scar on Beca's shoulder closest to her. A silent reminder that she was there, and that this wouldn't make her run away.

The doctor quickly assessed Beca's deeply bruised ribs and was comfortable to confirm himself that she had in fact broken a rib or two but would carry out an X-Ray just so they had visual confirmation. Once he left to arrange the X-Ray's, Chloe stepped in front of Beca and pressed her lips to her forehead for a sweet kiss, calming the DJ's inner worriers.

"You're the strongest, bravest person I know, and I love you," Chloe whispered leaning her head down so she could kiss Beca on the lips, who visibly groaned at the pain radiating from the bloody split. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Chloe quickly apologised and Beca just shook her head and gazed into her favourite blue eyes. "I love you too," she mumbled, feeling somewhat relieved that she was finally able to share that sentiment. That the weight of it and the fear of what it meant was no longer crippling her. She felt freer.

About two hours later, and a bunch of X-Ray's confirming what the doctor already knew, he wrapped Beca's ribs, stitched up her eye and cleaned up all the other cuts, and then DJ was finally able to go home with some strong pain killers to ease her pain and the medical advice that she not make any sudden movements until the pain in her ribs eased up, and, that talk to the police.

It was about 6:30 in the morning by the time they got home, Beca wanting nothing more than to try and sleep. Chloe on the other hand wanted nothing more than to march down to the cop shop and have Tom charged, but Beca was too exhausted and emotionally and physically drained to deal with it in that very moment. With everything else that had been revealed in the last few hours, Chloe decided to let it slide for the time being, Beca deserved that at least.

"C'mon, the girls will be up soon and leaving for classes, you'll be able to get a couple hours undisturbed sleep." Beca said nothing, just slowly followed the ginger up the stairs, taking short shallow breaths as she walked. Once inside the privacy of Chloe's room, cause it was closer, Beca sat on the bed and watched as Chloe disappeared only to return moments later with a clean plaid shirt and some sweatpants for the DJ to sleep in.

Gesturing to Beca's jacket, silently asking permission to help her undress, the brunette tipped her head allowed her girlfriend to remove her jacket and then unbutton and remove her shirt. Catching sight of the scars again, Chloe slowly sat down on the bed next to Beca and gently ghosted a hand over them and then leaned down and began pressing gentle kisses to each one she could reach.

Beca didn't know what to do. Chloe's reaction had been so unexpected, Beca had thought that she would run a mile when she revealed that she was a damaged abused kid with more scars than was normal, but she didn't. Chloe was sitting next to her, comforting her, it was strange, because she wasn't used to it, but she definitely felt safe for the first time in her life. A hand resting on her cheek broke her from her thoughts and she turned to find Chloe staring at her with red rimmed eyes that gazed at her with such love, and then she heard something that broke her and healed her all at the same time.

"You might be a nobody to somebody else, but to me you're everything." Beca didn't have the words to respond to that, so she kissed Chloe instead and hoped that it perfectly summed up how those words made her feel. Tom and her Dad and everyone else could do whatever they wanted to her, but as long as she had Chloe, nobody could ever truly break her ever again.


End file.
